falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Handmade rifle (Nuka-World)
(Porter Gage's) }} The handmade rifle is a weapon in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Characteristics A left-handed, handmade rifle chambered for the 7.62 round that is abundant among the Nuka-World raider groups. The Disciples use a blackened color scheme for their rifles, the Operators have near-mint condition rifles and the Pack uses brightly colored paint on theirs. The handmade rifle is a powerful weapon that fills a niche similar to the assault rifle's and comes with largely the same advantages, such as very stable handling during sustained automatic fire. However, it also shares most of its drawbacks including very high weight and hard-to-find ammunition. Since 7.62 rounds cannot be found or looted anywhere in the Commonwealth or the Island, vendors are the only means of supplying the gun without looting the bodies of Nuka-World's raiders. Unlike all other ballistic rifles in the base game and other add-ons, which primarily use the Gun Nut and Science! perks to unlock upgrades, the handmade rifle requires investment into the Rifleman, Commando and Big Leagues perks to access its modifications. The handmade rifle allows for scopes and night vision scopes to be mounted, but recon scopes are not available. It can be customized to be a carbine, an assault rifle or a semi-automatic sniper rifle. Weapon modifications }} }} }} |}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Variants * Splattercannon - a unique handmade rifle that bears the "furious" legendary effect. Sold by Aaron Corbett in the Nuka-Town market. * The Problem Solver - a unique handmade rifle that bears the "furious" legendary effect. Received from Mason after passing a red or orange speech check (varies depending on previous dialogue options) during "An Ambitious Plan." Locations * Carried by members of the Disciples, Operators and Pack raider gangs. * Three Pack automatic rifles can be found in Nuka-Town backstage area of the Bradberton Amphitheater: one on the floor along the south wall upon entering, one on a desk in the room with the armor workbench and weapons workbench, and one on a shelf on the north wall of the western room. * One Pack automatic rifle can be found inside of The Parlor, on a desk in the room with Mags Black's terminal behind a Master-locked door. * An unnamed Relentless Operator sniper rifle is given to the Sole Survivor by talking to Mags anytime after Power Play if the Operators didn't rebel. Bugs * Like an automatic radium rifle, the handmade rifle with an automatic receiver will occasionally have a glitched high fire rate. I.e., with the powerful automatic receiver, the fire rate may be 113, or 374. * Occasionally, the rifle's firing sound becomes bugged with the compensator equipped. This can be remedied by either loading a savegame prior to the bug, or equipping a muzzle brake/suppressor or removing the modification altogether. Gallery HandmaderifleFo4wstock.png|Handmade rifle with stock FO4 Improved handmade rifle.png|Modifications: long improved barrel, light stock, large magazine, reflex sight FO4 Handmade sniper rifle.png|Modifications: long sniper barrel, marksman's stock, large magazine, long scope FO4NW The Problem Solver.png|Modifications: Painted Handmade Rifle Gear Loading Screen.png|Loading screen slide Category:Nuka-World weapons ru:Самодельный карабин uk:Саморобний карабін